Amyloidosis is a fatal protein-folding disorder characterized by the aggregation and deposition of proteinaceous fibrils and heparan sulfate proteoglycan in vital organs and tissues (Merlini, G. et al. (2003) N. Engl. J. Med. 349, 583-596; Merlini, G. et al. (2004) J. Intern. Med. 255, 159-178; De Lorenzi, E. et al. (2004) Curr. Med. Chem. 11, 1065-1084; Merlini, G. (2004) Neth. J. Med. 62, 104-105). The unrelenting accumulation of amyloid invariably leads to organ dysfunction and severe morbidity or death. The deposits can be cerebral, as in patients with Alzheimer's, Huntington's or prion diseases, or peripheral such as seen in patients with light chain (AL) amyloidosis and type 2 diabetes. Further sub-grouping into localized or systemic indicates whether the precursor protein is produced locally (at the site of deposition) or circulates in the blood stream and deposits at distant anatomic sites, respectively (Westermark, P. et al. (2007) Amyloid. 14, 179-183). Amyloid can affect any organ or tissue but the kidneys, pancreas, liver, spleen, nervous tissue and heart constitute the major sites of deposition in patients with familial or sporadic forms of peripheral amyloid disease. Alzheimer's disease currently affects more than 4 million Americans and this figure is estimated to increase to more than 16 million by the year 2050. It is by far the most common form of amyloidosis and poses the greatest socioeconomic impact. In contrast, the peripheral (or systemic) amyloidoses are orphan disorders but account for more than 5,000 new patients annually in the USA alone.
Of these, the major peripheral amyloidosis is light chain-associated (AL) amyloidosis, a sporadic monoclonal plasma cell dyscrasia resulting in the deposition of fibrils composed of immunoglobulin light chain proteins. AL accounts for approximately two thirds of all peripheral amyloid cases and has a calculated incidence of ˜1.4 per 100,000 persons per year in the USA, which is comparable to that of acute lymphocytic and chronic myeloid leukemia (Group, U. S. C. S. W. (2007) United States Cancer Statistics: 1999-2003 Incidence and Mortality Web-Based Report, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services Centers for Disease Control and Prevention National Cancer Institute, Atlanta). Although AL is one fifth as common as the related plasma cell dyscrasia multiple myeloma it is arguably more devastating with a median survival of only 13.2 months due partly to the rapidly progressive nature of the organ destruction, the lack of effective anti-amyloid therapeutics and the inability to effectively diagnose the disease before organ failure occurs. Fewer than 5% of all AL patients survive 10 years or more from the time of diagnosis (Comenzo, R. L. et al. (2002) Blood 99, 4276-4282). Moreover, in patients with cardiac AL amyloidosis the median survival is less than 5 months.
Another prevalent form of peripheral amyloidosis in the U.S. is inflammation-associated (AA) amyloidosis, which is associated with chronic inflammatory disorders such as arthritis, tuberculosis and Familial Mediterranean Fever. The incidence of AA is greatest in certain regions of Europe and the frequency varies among ethnic groups (Buck, F. S. et al. (1989) Mod. Pathol. 2, 372-377). In areas where Familial Mediterranean Fever is prevalent and goes untreated, the incidence of AA can be 100%. In Europe the incidence, based on autopsy studies performed in the Denmark, is estimated to be 0.86% (Lofberg, H. et al. (1987) Acta pathologica, microbiologica, et immunologica Scandinavica 95, 297-302); however, in patients with rheumatoid or psoriatic arthritis the occurrence of AA can be as high as 26%. Such a high prevalence may warrant a screening program to detect the disease earlier. Deposition of amyloid is associated with a sustained increase in the plasma concentration of serum amyloid protein A (sAA), the precursor of the amyloid fibrils (Rocken, C. et al. (2002) Virchows Arch. 440, 111-122). AA differs from AL in the type of precursor protein that is deposited but both share common mechanistic features associated with fibril formation and deposition (Rocken, C. et al. (2006) J. Pathol. 210, 478-487; Rocken, C. et al. (2001) Am. J. Pathol. 158, 1029-1038).
In addition to the disorders in which the etiopathology of amyloid is well established, fibrillar deposits with the structural and tinctorial properties of amyloid have been identified in other syndromes although their relevance to the disease state has yet to be established. In type 2 diabetes for example, islet amyloid precursor protein (IAPP) deposits as amyloid in the Islets of Langerhans (Jaikaran, E. T. et al. (2001) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1537, 179-203). The aggregation of IAPP results in oligomeric structures that are toxic to pancreatic cells (Lin, C. Y. et al. (2007) Diabetes 56, 1324-1332). Thus, it is suggested that the formation of IAPP amyloid in type 1 diabetic patients contributes to β cell destruction and ushers in the transition to insulin dependence (Jaikaran, E. T. et al. (2001) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1537, 179-203). In another example, plaques containing amyloid fibrils composed of apolipoprotein A-I have been identified in over half of patients with atherosclerotic carotid arteries (Westermark, P. et al. (1995) Am. J. Pathol. 147, 1186-1192; Mucchiano, G. I. et al. (2001) J. Pathol. 193, 270-275). The deposition of these fibrils was more common in older patients but apoA-I is undoubtedly present early in plaque development (Vollmer, E. et al. (1991) Virchows Arch. A. Pathol. Anat. Histopathol. 419, 79-88). As a final example, Apo-A-I amyloid was also recently identified in knee joint menisci obtained from patients having knee replacement surgery and may contribute to the physical deterioration of the joint (Solomon, A. et al. (2006) Arthritis Rheum. 54, 3545-3550).
In total, more than 29 proteins have been chemically or serologically identified as constituents of fibrils in amyloid deposits. It is the nature of these proteins that differentiate the diseases, determine the treatment, and establish the prognosis. Although amyloid fibrils are associated with a clinically heterogeneous group of diseases and can form from structurally distinct and functionally diverse precursor proteins, the deposits themselves share a number of remarkably similar characteristics including fibril structure, fibril epitopes and accrual of similar accessory molecules including heparan sulfate proteoglycans (HSPGs). Amyloid is a heterogeneous complex that includes, in addition to fibrils, glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) and in particular the perlecan HSPG (Ancsin, J. B. (2003) Amyloid 10, 67-79; Ailles, L. et al. (1993) Lab. Invest. 69, 443-448; Kisilevsky, R. (1994) Mol. Neurobiol. 9, 23-24; Kisilevsky, R. (1990) Lab. Invest. 63, 589-591; Snow, A. D. et al. (1987) Lab. Invest. 56, 120-123; Li, J. P. et al. (2005) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 102, 6473-6477). A partial list of amyloid and amyloid related disorders is provided in Table 1 (below).
TABLE 1Partial List of Amyloid and Amyloid-Related DisordersSystemic (S) Aquired (A)/Amyloid PrecursororHerditary (H)/typeLocalized (L)OrgansSyndromeALImmunoglobulin light chainS, LA/All but *CNSPrimary, MyleomaAHImmunoglobulin heavy chainS,LA/All but CNSAβ2Mβ2-microglobulinS,A/MusculoskeletalHemodialysisATTRTransthyretin variantsS,LA/Heart,Familial, SeniletenosynoviumsystemicWild typeTransthyretinSH/heart, eye,AgingTTRleptomenAASerum amyloid protein ASA/All but CNSReactive, chronicinflammationAApoAIApolipoprotein AISH/heart, liver etc FamilialAApoAIIApolipoprotein AIISH/KidneyAGelGelsolinSH/PNS, corneaFamilialALysLysozymeSH/KidneyFamilialALect2leukocyte chemotactic factorSA/KidneyRenal amyloid2AFibFibrinogen α variantsSH/KidneyFamilialACysCystatin variantsSH/*PNS, skinACal(Pro)calcitoninLA/ThyroidThyroid tumorsAMedLactadherinLA/Senile aorticAgingmediaAIAPPIslet amyloid polypeptideLA/Islets ofType 2 diabetesLangerhansAProProlactinLA/PituitaryAging pituitaryAInsInsulinLA/Injection siteIatrogenicAPrPPrion proteinLA/H/, brainSpongiformencephalopathiesAβAβ precursor proteinLA/H/brainAlzheimer's diseaseand aging*PNS = peripheral nervous system;CNS = central nervous system
To date, the most effective therapeutic intervention for removing amyloid deposits, which may promote recovery of organ function and lead to an improved prognosis, involves the use of amyloid-reactive antibodies as a means of immunotherapy. Several immunotherapies (antibodies) have been developed for amyloid-related diseases, including monoclonal antibody 11-1F4 for the treatment of AL amyloidosis, NEOD001 for patients with AL amyloidosis, GSK2398852 (anti-SAP monoclonal antibody) for amyloidosis, Solanezumab for Alzheimer's disease, intravenous IgG (IVIG) for Alzheimer's disease, and Bapineuzumab for Alzheimer's disease. Each of these approaches has limitations or has not been validated in extensive clinical trials (Phase 2/3).